Smile
by NineHundredThirteen
Summary: At this, Naruto gave a smile. A smile that Gaara couldn't quite describe, but he has seen this kind of smile before- only that it was never directed at him. "Easy," Naruto said smoothly,"I wanted to get to know you." AU, Naruto/Gaara -Yaoi Lemon-


**Smile**

**Summary:** At this, Naruto gave a smile. A smile that Gaara couldn't quite describe, but he has seen this kind of smile before- only that it was never directed at him. "Easy," Naruto said smoothly, his arms folding on top of the table and his upper-body slightly leaning forward. "I wanted to get to know you."

Here it is...

…

Gaara stared dumbfounded toward his two siblings and the rest of the board members that occupied the large round table. "Excuse me?" The redhead asked firmly.

Temari, who sat to his direct left, smiled nervously. Her hands waving in the air as if it will disperse the sudden tension. "They didn't mean it like that, Gaara." She said. "All they mean is that you should get friendlier."

Gaara narrowed his sea-green eyes. "I didn't know I had to lower myself to the level of seducing someone just to ensure a deal."

Kankuro, who sat to the right, leaned forward in earnest. "We didn't say 'seduce', Gaara. Only that the Leaf Company is hesitant and that you should show them that you are eager for their friendship."

Gaara, didn't appear to blink, staring forward with unreadable eyes. "Then what does Uzumaki Naruto have to do with this?"

An unknown board member spoke this time. Gaara didn't bother to know his name. "He is the same age as yourself, Gaara-sama. He is also a close friend to the President of the Leaf. We just thought that-"

"Well, you thought wrong. You all did." Gaara stood up, his hands flat on the table. "Dismissed."

Quickly the conference room emptied and only Gaara and his siblings were left alone. Temari had also stood up. "Please Gaara, don't misunderstand. You won't meet with the President of Leaf so we thought you should meet with Uzumaki instead."

Kankuro followed Temari's lead. "That's right. Uzumaki will most likely take the title of President this year anyway. You should meet with him."

Gaara frowned. "Why is this so important?"

"This is the biggest deal the Sand has made since our revival. This is important to the Company and as leader to our company, Gaara, you must ensure it." Temari felt out of breath.

"If you had meet with the current Leader of Leaf in the beginning- this wouldn't be happening now." Kankuro said with a hint of anger as he folded his arms across his chest.

Gaara turned his head away. The current President of Leaf was an older man by the name of Jiraiya. Gaara had immediately disliked the man and refused to meet with him. "I still don't see-"

"Yes, you do!" Temari had unexpectedly raised her voice, Gaara turned to her in mild surprise. "Gaara…" she brought a hand up to her forehead feeling a headache emerge. "You can't always be so choosy on who you do business with. Ever since you refused to meet with Mr. Jiraiya…" Her other hand fisted at her side. "The settlement has been moved to an unknown date."

Gaara let his eyes momentarily soften. This company, Sand, was the only thing left behind after their Father passed. Even though Gaara was the youngest, he became the leader of Sand because of the requirement of the will. Gaara didn't care about the company. Letting his siblings make most of the important decisions. The red-head just hated all those meetings he had to attend and all those people he had to meet. So in a rebellious stride- he refused to meet anyone. And in doing so, it just might cost him the most profitable friendship for Sand.

"Fine." Gaara grumbled out almost inaudibly.

Temari let out a victory cry and moved forward to enclose Gaara in a grateful hug but she thought otherwise when the redhead snapped a glare her way. She chuckled uneasily and made her way to the door. "Thank you, Gaara. I'll set it up. You won't regret this!" She was out the door. No doubt running down the hallway, getting to a phone, and setting up a meeting that will take place later that very day.

"Glad to see you're finally coming around, Gaara." Said Kankuro whose hands were still crossed against his chest, but his shoulders were noticeably less tense. "Remember to be…" Kankuro paused as he searched for a suitable word. "Civil." He then gave a grin, the purple make-up that he always wore on his face twisting with the movement of his cheek muscles. "You know, I think you'll like this Uzumaki Naruto. I've read up on him. You two have a lot in common."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure if that statement had some kind of hidden meaning.

Kankuro held up his hands in defense. "No, I just mean that…" He scratched behind his ear. "You need a friend, you know?"

Gaara's eyes softened once again. He and his siblings had never really gotten along, but lately, with the changes with the company, and their Fathers' death, they have been trying harder to become an actual family.

Kankuro gave a small sigh as he looked at the doors. With Gaara not saying anything in return the air was becoming awkward. "I'll go check on Temari. She probably has half of Leaf on the phone by now."

Before Kankuro was fully out the doors Gaara spoke. "Thank you, Kankuro."

Kankuro's eyes momentarily winded but he replied with a smile and a nod of his head. "Don't mention it."

…

Gaara was seated in a small café. His small table for two was against the window and Gaara stared through it blankly. The redhead was there for the meeting with Uzumaki Naruto of Leaf. He was ten minutes early and he found the atmosphere of the café, as well of the hot coffee that rested in his hands, comforting. He hadn't been this relaxed since he took over Sand.

Usually he was locked inside an office or in a incommodious meeting room. The soft clattering of spoons and the distant conversations felt foreign but pleasant. The redhead sipped at his coffee and continued to blankly look out the window until the chair across from him skidded backward and someone sat down in it.

Gaara, already armed with an indifferent expression, came face to face with a smiling blond. The redhead blinked, momentarily sideswiped by the shining blue-eyes that sparkled at him. The blonds' lips moved but Gaara was unable to make out the sound. He watched as the blond frowned and repeated whatever he said, this time the fog cleared.

"Are you Sabaku no Gaara?"

Gaara gave a nod of acknowledgment and was rewarded with a blinding smile. Gaara blinked as the blue-eyed person held out his hand. Gaara took the offered hand- the feeling of warm fingers closing around his mystifying.

"Nice to finally meet you in person," said the blond. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be representing Leaf today."

Gaara could only nod. Before anything else was said, a waitress stopped by their table, a notepad in her hands, and asking the Leaf representative if he wanted something to drink.

"Yes, thank you. Um…" Naruto quickly picked up a menu that was settled on the corner of the table and skimmed through it. "I'll have the large chocolate sundae!" Naruto's smile was infectious, the waitress smiling back and promptly blushing as she wrote down the order and walked away. The smile was then turned to Gaara and the redhead felt something uncomfortable spark in his chest. "I suppose we should talk about the contract…"

Gaara, while looking straight into his blue-blue eyes, spoke with careful professionalism. "SAND would like to apologize for not meeting with Mr. Jiraiya."

Naruto chuckled, the rich sound flooding Gaara's ears, as the blond leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "You mean, that _you_ would like to apologize for not meeting with Jiraiya." Gaara was surprised and Naruto seemed to realize that right away even though the redheads expression didn't change. "Don't worry, he didn't take any offense. Rumor has it that you rarely meet with anyone."

Gaara nodded and took a tentative sip from his cup, never breaking eye-contact with the blond. Usually people were unnerved by Gaara's stare but this Naruto meet his eyes with nothing but a smile on his lips. Such a mystery. "Yes, well I find it a waste of time." he answered honestly. He knew it was considered rude to be so blunt but Gaara couldn't help it.

Instead of being offended or shocked, liked most people would, Naruto only threw his head back and laughed. " Ha ha ha, man that's great!" He had to wipe a tear from his eye. "I didn't know you were this laid-back. If I've known I would have never came in such a stuffy suit."

Laid-back? Gaara thought, momentarily sideswiped again. How on earth was he laid-back? It was probably because he didn't care about the impression he made. His sea-green eyes watched as Naruto loosened his light blue tie and lifted his underneath shirt out of his dress pants. And then with a dramatic sigh, Naruto undid a few buttons, freeing his neck and rubbing it as though he was just freed from chains. He gave Gaara a relieved smile and his smile turned into a grin when his large chocolate sundae was laid in front of him.

"Awesome!" He announced- promptly grabbing a plastic spoon and scooping up a mountain of chocolate syrup covered vanilla. Gaara thought the blond must have the ability to unhinge his jaw since the mountain of ice-cream disappeared almost incredibly.

Gaara was simply amazed as he watched the blond eat. Shouldn't ice cream give you brain freeze? But the way the blond was eating it, it seemed he didn't mind the cold dessert. When he was done he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Sorry," Naruto said sheepishly, "it's been a while since I've had a good dessert." He moved his empty tray to the side. "We should talk about the contract I guess."

Gaara nodded and they spent a total of three minutes ensuring a settlement that will take place next week. "That was unexpectedly easy." The redhead stated after he signed his name at the bottom of a paper.

Across from him Naruto chuckled. "Of course it was. Like I said, Leaf is eager to do business. Jiraiya mostly wanted me to meet you anyway."

"Meet me?"

"I'll be president of Leaf in a couple of weeks, so I'll be the one consulting most of the terms with you."

Gaara nodded in understanding and his sea-green eyes watched as Naruto put the documents away in a folder. They both stood up and shook hands. "Next week then." Gaara said.

Naruto gave a sly smile. "See you soon."

…

In the following week- the deal was sealed- The Leaf and the Sand joining together to work on several projects. The meeting was overall uneventful. Just a bunch of stiff shirts and legal talk. It wasn't until after the meeting, the stiff shirts filing out the door- leaving Gaara and Naruto alone, did it become interesting.

Gaara, with his neutral face turned downward, was stuffing papers into a folder without any type of organization.

Naruto walked toward him and released a chuckle. One of his tan hands were in the process of loosing his tie and he flexed his shoulders- which were sore from being so tense during the meeting. "You're going to have a hell of a time fixing those documents up later." He said, his blue-eyes watching Gaara openly.

Gaara looked up into those blue-eyes and blinked. "I'll have Temari organize them." He simply said.

Naruto grinned, "good. Then that means that you're free tonight."

Gaara gathered the rest of the documents and shifted to fully face Naruto, tilting his head in curiosity. "Yes. I have nothing particularly planned for tonight."

"Perfect. Let's have dinner." Naruto declared, slightly leaning forward and letting his blue-eyes lock with sea-green ones.

Gaara was momentarily dumbfounded. No one had ever openly asked him to dinner before.

Naruto frowned when no answer was forthcoming. "You didn't already eat, did you?"

Gaara shook his head in the negative.

"Great! Meet me at The Rasengan, seven o'clock." Naruto announced and then in the next second he was gone.

Gaara blinked in slight confusion.

…

"Oh my god! You have a date!" Temari was nearly screaming in her surprise.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her. All he had said, when Temari complained about having to organize the documents, was that he was busy tonight. Busy doing what?- she had asked. And Gaara simply said- Uzumaki invited me to dinner.

"I never used the word 'date'." He corrected. "Uzumaki probably just wants to talk more about business."

Temari shook her head, her dark-blonde hair that was tied back in multiple pony-tails slackening . "From what I heard about his reputation- he wouldn't want to talk about business. He hates all that business talk!"

Gaara did a one-shoulder shrug, not at all convinced. "Then he wants to celebrate the settlement."

Temari shook her head again and even pointed an excited finger at her younger brother. "No, if he wanted to celebrate then he would of invited everyone!"

Gaara contemplated that for a moment and Temari stepped toward him in earnest. "He's interested in you. I just know it!"

Gaara had never seen Temari's eyes shine like that. It was beginning to unnerve him, especially since Temari hadn't lowered her voice at all. "Interested?" He asked instead.

Temari wiggled her eyebrows in suggestion. "Oh, I definitely know that's it! You better not ruin it, Gaara."

"Ruin it?"

Temari ignored the question and gazed at Gaara from head to toe. "That's not what you're wearing for dinner, are you?"

Gaara looked down at his suit that he was wearing at the meeting. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

That was enough of an answer for Temari and she quickly turned around and made her way down the hall and into Gaara's bedroom.

Gaara glared at her blatant trespassing and Temari recoiled to her regular restricted-self. "I'm sorry Gaara, but I know just the outfit you should wear."

Gaara continued to stare and Temari began to sweat. "Fine," the redhead finally consented and Temari released a thankful breath and opened up the closet to rummage through it.

Not a minute later, Temari dropped an outfit into his hands and pushed him into the bathroom. "Put these on!" Was all Gaara heard when the door closed behind him and he stood thunderstruck in the middle of the plush bathroom.

He still wasn't too sure what was happening, but Temari had seemed so excited. For a while there- they were talking like normal siblings. Actually, It was the most they had ever talked- and Gaara couldn't say no, not when she was finally looking at him. Really looking at him like a sibling.

So now he found himself complying, putting on the outfit which was a blood-red dress shirt and black slacks. He looked at himself in the full-body mirror and blinked. He didn't even remember when he had gotten this shirt. He shook the thought away and walked out the bathroom to find Temari waiting for him.

"Perfect!" She cheered. "When's dinner? Where?"

"At Seven. The Rasengan"

She looked down at her wrist watch and made a weird noise in the back of her throat. "That's just thirty minutes away! It's clear across town!"

"I'll have someone drive me-"

"I'll drive you!" She declared, walking toward the living room and swiftly tugging on a jacket that wasn't even hers but Kankuro's. "Those drivers can't drive worth shit. There's going to be a lot of traffic downtown and you'll never make it on time with one of those imbeciles. Come on!"

…

Gaara can honestly say that he had never been so scared in his life. The car was going so fast that it might as well have broken light speed. The turns were so abrupt that Gaara genuinely thought the car would tip over. The city lights were blurring past. The honking of the horn and the curses that were spilling from Temari's mouth were constant and loud.

Red-lights were blatantly ignored and when they finally pulled up to the restaurant- Gaara literally climbed out of his seat and onto the sidewalk, forcing his lungs to work again. "Holy fuck…" Gaara couldn't help that the words slipped out. He honestly only meant to say that in his head.

Temari didn't seem to hear him though. She was laughing. Downright laughing and she was banging her palms on the steering wheel in exhilaration. "Yeah!" She exclaimed, a crazy smile on her face. "Two minutes to spare! Damn, I'm good!" She faced Gaara and grinned. "Good luck!"

Gaara just frowned and unthinkingly shut the car door and watched as Temari speed off in order to catch the green light that was more than a block away.

He stood there for a moment, watching the cars pass by, and the lights of the restaurant flash. A line of people were present and Gaara made his way to the front. Not a minute later, Gaara was being lead to a table where he was told Naruto was already seated.

"Gaara." Naruto's voice was rich and friendly. Gaara sat down opposite of Naruto and saw the blonds' row of white teeth grinning at him. "I'm glad you made it."

I almost didn't, Gaara thought, thinking about Temari's driving skills and belatedly wondering if she would get home safely. "Sorry, if I made you wait." Gaara said instead. His wrist watch said he was only three minutes late, but he didn't know what else to say.

Naruto just shook his head. "No, no, you're right on time. To be honest I wasn't expecting you to be so punctual." Gaara couldn't argue with that. He _was_ usually late. If it wasn't for Temari he would of probably been fifteen or even twenty minutes late.

"If I may ask," Gaara spoke, his tone of voice even. "Why did you ask me out to dinner?"

At this, Naruto gave a smile. A smile that Gaara couldn't quite describe, but he has seen this kind of smile before- only that it was never directed at him. "Easy," Naruto said smoothly, his arms folding on top of the table and his upper-body slightly leaning forward. "I wanted to get to know you."

"For professional purposes?" The question slipped out of Gaara's mouth before he could stop it. What Temari had said earlier affected him more than he liked to admit. He wanted to clear those kinds of thoughts out of his head before they settled and morphed.

Again Naruto responded with a smile. This smile was harder for Gaara to describe, but what he knew for certain was that the smile made his heart beat just a tad faster, and his spine straighten in anticipation. "Not really…" Naruto said, "I just wanted to get to know you…personally."

"Oh," was all Gaara responded with. Thankfully a waitress came by and asked for there orders. Gaara mumbled off his regular order. He has been at this restaurant many times and he knew what he wanted without having to look at the menu.

Naruto recited an order also and the waitress left as swiftly as she came.

The dinner was…pleasant. Gaara couldn't really think of any other adjective for it. Gaara was used to people being awkward and hesitant around him, but Naruto…Naruto wasn't any of those things. Carefree, would be the adjective Gaara would use for him.

Naruto talked to him easily and Gaara found that he was responding just as easily. If Temari was here, he had no doubt that she would call it a miracle.

Naruto would switch from one topic to another and Gaara was very comfortable with that. He found that they had many things in common. He also found that the longer Naruto smiled at him- the faster his heart would beat. For over an hour, after eating their entrees, they talked- about everything and nothing. Naruto was laughing and Gaara even found that the corners of his lips were beginning to turn upward.

A miracle, Temari would shout, along with Kankuro, and the whole sand company board.

Gaara was driven home by Naruto. Gaara had insisted that he could call for a driver but Naruto repeatedly declined. As they sat in the car, before the gates of Gaara's home, the redhead turned toward the blond and said: "Dinner was…pleasant. Thank you."

Naruto grinned. "It was my pleasure, Gaara." He suddenly paused and he raised a hand and scratched the top of his blond head nervously. Gaara hadn't yet seen him nervous and he was fascinated by the sight. "Perhaps, we could do this again?"

Gaara blinked.

"Not just dinner," Naruto knew that he should clarify. He knew that Gaara was the type of person you had to be blunt with in order to get a correct response. And for his question he wanted no misunderstandings. "To see each other…romantically."

"Romantically?"

Naruto gave that smile again. "I want to date you. How 'bout it?"

_You better not ruin it, Gaara_.

Temari's voice rang in his head. So Temari was right after all. Many seconds passed, the car absolutely silent except for their breathing. For the first time that evening Naruto was beginning to fidget. Maybe he misjudged Gaara.

Before Naruto went into full panic mode, Gaara finally responded. "That's acceptable." He said, his sea-green eyes lifted and locked with Naruto's sky-blue ones resolutely.

Naruto felt a flood of relief and excitement. "Yeah? You wouldn't mind me being your partner- your boyfriend?"

The word 'boyfriend' made heat raise on Gaara's cheeks, but Naruto's relieved smile made him banish any uncertain thoughts. "I don't mind."

…

Two weeks later, three dates had come and went. Gaara was finding that he enjoyed Naruto's company. More than enjoying. He was looking forward to those pleasant dinners, those simple conversations, and those mysterious smiles. It was on the third date, that the word _boyfriend _became real.

"Can I kiss you?" Naruto asked softly at the end of their third date. They were standing in front of Gaara's front door. The porch light was on, and the night was a chilly November air. Gaara locked his gaze with Naruto's and noticed that the blond was somewhat nervous. That cooled Gaara's own nerves and he nodded his approval.

Naruto leaned forward and Gaara allowed himself to close his eyes. It was a simple press of the lips. Nothing special. Nothing like the dramatic romance novels, that Temari would read, would describe. It wasn't until he opened his eyes and found himself gazing into Naruto's blue-eyes that his heart thumped in his chest, and his stomach flip flopped. This was real. This was intimacy.

Gaara felt his cheeks warm to the point where he thought he might faint, or embarrassedly enough- have a nosebleed. Naruto only smiled, leaning in once more to press his lips against Gaara's. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Naruto queried.

Gaara nodded and could only whisper: "Definitely."

…

By their fifth date, that simple press of the lips turned anything but that. Gaara felt like he was melting into a puddle of goo whenever Naruto would hold him close. Naruto had a muscular build. The muscles of his biceps could be felt through the clothing, making Gaara melt all the more.

Naruto slid his tongue against Gaara's and relished in the pleasure that would quake the redheads' body. He was finding that Gaara was incredibly sensitive and Naruto didn't mind that at all. In fact he couldn't stop grinning about it. Having someone react to your every touch was quite an ego booster. Especially when those sea-green eyes would haze over in lust. Naruto was finding it harder and harder to control himself. Gaara was everything he wanted in a partner. A wish come true that the blond could hardly believe it at times.

Naruto ended the wet kiss with an audible pop, and he felt heavy puffs of air caress his cheek. He moved his mouth down to Gaara's smooth neck, feeling the redhead's pulse quicken and his fingers clench into his shirt and scratch the skin underneath.

"Hahh," Gaara moaned and Naruto felt a bolt of pleasure course straight to his nether-regions.

"Fuck…" Naruto cursed, kissing Gaara one last time before separating from him.

"Wha?" Gaara questioned. His sea-green eyes fogged with lust and puzzlement. "Something wrong?"

Naruto chuckled. "If you keep looking at me like that there is." Naruto felt more sparks of pleasure and he lowered his voice to intimate levels. "If I kiss you again- I won't be able to stop."

Gaara shivered at the thickness of Naruto's voice and understood immediately. A thought crossed his mind that it didn't matter. Let Naruto have his way and be comfortably consumed by the passion- but as he looked around- his office wasn't exactly his ideal place for such an activity.

Naruto grinned, reading Gaara's thoughts easily, the way that no one else could, and squeezed the redheads' hand before he headed for the door. They had had lunch, Naruto dropping Gaara off at his office when their make-out session had started. "I better get back." Naruto said, the words coming out much like a whine.

Gaara couldn't help the small smile that came to his face and the warmth that filled his chest, how Naruto made him feel this way so easily was still such a marvel. Naruto was about to open the door when a sudden burst of confidence made Gaara step forward and stop him. "Tonight…Can we meet at your place tonight?" the implications wasn't lost to Naruto. They haven't yet spent the night together but they knew it was only a matter of time. And Gaara was suggesting the time was tonight.

Naruto gave a shy, sly smile. "Okay. I'll be waiting." Then he was gone and Gaara stood in the middle of the room- his mind fried and his body already in anticipation.

…

There was no hesitation when he raised a hand to ring the doorbell, though he had to make a conscious effort to still his jumping nerves.

"Come on in!" Came the booming voice of Naruto on the other side. Gaara opened the door to the large apartment and entered. "Over here! In the kitchen!" Gaara tuned into an corridor and through an archway into the sparkling kitchen that had an apron-clad Naruto.

Naruto gave a lazy smile, the blue apron hung off one of his shoulders and he straightened it out with a tug. "I'm almost done making dinner. Make yourself comfortable." Naruto gestured to the kitchen table. The stove behind him producing flames and the aroma of food.

Gaara nodded his head and gave a smile-like-smirk. "I didn't know you can cook."

Naruto laughed, stepped over to the side so that Gaara got a full view of the stove. "Somewhat. It's only spaghetti after all. It's almost done."

Gaara took a seat at the small kitchen table after Naruto gestured towards it again. His sea-green eyes never wavered on Naruto's form as the blond turned around and tended to the food on the stove. The atmosphere was somewhat domestic, almost perfectly normal that it couldn't be questioned. Naruto looked over his shoulder and gave Gaara a wink. A minute later a spaghetti-filled bowl was placed before Gaara.

Naruto pulled the apron off, prepared another bowl for himself and sat on the chair to Gaara's left. Gaara could feel the blue-eyes looking at him expectedly. "Try it." Naruto urged.

Gaara glanced at Naruto's eager face. After a long pause Gaara said, "I need a fork."

Naruto blinked. "Oh! Fuck, I'm sorry." The blond hastily stood up, almost knocking over his chair, as he dove towards the counter and pulled out a fork. "Here."

Gaara took the fork with a smile. Naruto's embarrassed red face was a sight rarely seen. The redhead dipped the fork into the bowl, swirled it, lifted it back up and into his mouth. He chewed, his face showing no signs on whether he liked it or not. It was after he swallowed that Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. "Well?"

Gaara nodded in approval. "It's good." It was better than he expected and he was pleasantly surprised.

Naruto grinned as he dug into his own bowl of spaghetti and they ate in comfortable silence, tossing small talk back and forth. Gaara asking where Naruto learned to cook and the blond answering that Jiraiya tossed his ass into cooking classes when he was younger. Gaara learned that cooking class wasn't all that Naruto attended. Jiraiya loved to say, "Have the right tools at the right times." For Jiraiya the tools were usually a pen, paper, and a camera. For Naruto, Jiraiya said he wouldn't be able to last a week on his own without the tool of knowledge. So Naruto was sent to Cooking classes, Do it Yourself classes, and even Karate, rock-climbing, dancing, not to mention Helicopter classes.

"I'll take you up in the company helicopter one of these days." Naruto said, throwing a wink over his wine class to Gaara.

After they ate they wandered over to the living room. Sitting down on the couch closely together, Naruto having pulled Gaara closer so that he was able to bury his face in Gaara's crimson hair. "Did I tell you how much I love your tattoo?" Naruto questioned, brushing his finger across Gaara's tattoo that was on his forehead. "I know it means a lot even though you don't say anything about it. I understand though."

Gaara couldn't help it, he grabbed Naruto's chin and dragged him down for a sudden kiss. "I know you understand." Gaara whispered against his lips. "Sometimes I feel like I'm an open book with you. Only with you."

They kissed again, the kisses sweet and filled with emotion. Naruto held Gaara close, his hands on his waist and Gaara's hands around his neck and digging and pulling on his blond hair. They whispered each others names and they knew they couldn't, wouldn't, stop touching. "Bedroom?" Naruto asked, Gaara nodded.

…

Gaara's skin was so overheated that he no longer felt the coolness of the bed sheets under him, or the chilliness of the air. Everything, all his senses, were focused on Naruto. The way those blue-eyes devoured him and how the scorching hot mouth left trails of fire along his neck and chest.

"Naruto…" Gaara moaned, his hands fisting the loose blankets, and his sea-green eyes watching as Naruto continued to kiss every inch of his skin.

Naruto kissed, licked, sucked, and nipped Gaara's flushed skin. Taking great pleasure in the way Gaara's muscles would quiver and how he resisted the need to arch his back. "You're so beautiful, Gaara." Naruto whispered, kissing him deeply and lovingly. "I can't believe I'm so lucky."

Gaara wanted to reply, to say so much, but somehow he couldn't form the words, he didn't know how to. Naruto smiled, understanding unconditionally when Gaara reached up and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

When Gaara finally released him they smiled at each other, kissed, and sighed in contentment. Pleasure coursed both their bodies. Both sounding their desire for more and more. Naruto's hands traveled lower, Gaara shuddering when Naruto finally touched him. Sweat glistened off their skin. Their breathing increasing and becoming labored.

"Ahhh," Gaara moaned, Naruto kissing his neck and his hand running up and down Gaara's length. "More," he voiced. Naruto was moving so slow and the pleasure was spiking so high that it was almost painful. Naruto at long last reached lower, his other hand grasping Gaara's waist and slightly lifting his bottom off the bed.

"This may feel uncomfortable at first." Naruto spoke, his voice low and lust-filled. Gaara nodded, his sweat-soaked-red locks sticking to his forehead, and his sea-green eyes watching as Naruto moved to the side to take a bottle of lube out of the nightstand nearby.

The sound of the cap opening and closing echoed through the room. The gel was placed on Gaara's entrance and he jumped at the coolness. "Sorry," Naruto said sheepishly.

Awkwardness settled over them as Naruto entered a finger. Gaara shifting when a second finger was entered. Naruto continued to kiss and caress Gaara, melting the awkwardness away and anticipation seeping through them. He entered a third finger and the redhead grunted as he was stretched. "A little more…" Naruto whispered hotly, his fingers knuckle deep as he searched for Gaara's prostate.

"Ahhh," Gaara moaned when Naruto finally found it. Naruto continued to scissor his fingers , his fingertips brushing the bundle of nerves and making Gaara moan further.

"Fuck…" Naruto groaned, "you're making it hard to control myself."

"Hurry," Gaara spoke, hardly above a whisper. His body was burning with need.

With a furry of movement Naruto withdrew his hand and placed it low on Gaara's waist to drag him forward. "Hahh," Naruto moaned when he finally fully released himself from his restricting boxers. He eased forward until the tip of his cock was touching Gaara's entrance. One of his hands was palm down and fingers wide on the pillow beside Gaara's head. Naruto leaned his weight on that supporting arm and it shook, threatening to collapse underneath him. He leaned down and kissed Gaara deeply, biting the bottom lip as he sheathed himself inside in one fluid motion.

Both moaned, their voices mingling together and resounding off the walls. Their bodies hummed with a fullness, a wholeness, that neither of them thought could exist. Naruto rested his forehead on Gaara's, that simple movement having shifted their bodies with delicious friction. "I…" Naruto began to say, his blond hair and Gaara's red hair tangling as their foreheads stayed connected. "I didn't…I didn't want to say this while we were having sex," Naruto paused as he brought his other hand up to caress the side of Gaara's face. "But I need to say it. Gaara, I love you. I love you so fucking much that it hurts."

Gaara's sea-green eyes widened a fraction. He knew that there was something between them. He could feel it throughout his body, sinking into his bones. Love. That was the correct word, yet it didn't seem to be enough to describe just how he felt, but it would have to do.

Gaara's hands traveled up Naruto's chest, circled his neck, and scrambled into Naruto's hair. "Me too," he whispered, their lips brushing. "I love you, too."

Naruto smiled, and then both moaned as he shifted against him. "I can't hold back anymore." Naruto said, pulling back and than pushing in. Gaara's fingers pulled at sweat-soaked strands of blond hair. His moans of pleasure filling Naruto's ears. Naruto continued to move, creating a steady rhythm, and the passion increasing to heights that made their heads swim and their hearts race.

They drowned in ecstasy, intertwined to the point where they didn't know where one of them ended and the other began. The pressure built up and it exploded. They were left lightly shaking in the aftermath. Both their bodies coated with sweat, affection shining in their eyes. And than they embraced as they slept, peaceful and content, with smiles on their faces.

Smiles that they felt would never fade.

**-END-**

**A/N:** This is my first Naruto/Gaara One-shot. And I also think this is the fluffiest one-shot I've ever written- if it could be called fluffy that is.

Thank you for reading!

**-NineHundredThirteen-**


End file.
